A Rabbit Hearted Girl and a Lion Hearted Boy
by ThatBritishWannaBe
Summary: "Keep going, I'm sure it's there; the meaning of true love. Dig deeper, get passed the fantasies filled by those creatures, and reach the truth. Don't look back, for it's far too late for regretting your actions."
1. Soul's Harmony

**Author's note:** Got the idea off of *Sandara on dA, I'll link you the picture if you want it; though you can't see how it relates to this. To be short, it was a nice picture. Review are gladly welcome.

**Title: **A Demon's Keeper.

**Summary:** _Keep going, I'm sure it's there; the meaning of true love. Dig deeper, get passed the fantasies filled by those creatures, and reach the truth. Don't look back, for it's far too late for regretting your actions._

**Rating:** T, might have suggestions.

**Warning:** Mythical!Elizabeth, Demon!Ciel, Possibly Grell

* * *

><p><span>Soul Harmony<span>

It was the sound he heard

Not quite boring

Not quite amazing

It was the first sound he heard

When he awoke

No longer what he was

His past was blur

No longer remembering

About to give, until he heard the sound

So he set to look

To find the simplistic harmony

It was that of a Faery

It set a scowl to his face

Of all chances

It was the tune of a Faery

You see, Faeries are like demons

They grant wishes

But only those with their interest

However, there is a twist

For the wish they grant

The creature must also become a Faery

But so they agree

Not knowing that it meant

They must slay demons

Demons like him

Big, small, strong, or weak

It did not matter

It was apart of their deal

So they could not complain

That was the rivalry between these two

Creatures of light and creatures of darkness

A bipolar pair, yet of the same virtue

Why has a tune of a Faery caught him?

It is not like demons couldn't make a contract

With those Faeries

Some have, most prefer not to

But twas not the point

For a contract wasn't on his mind

Instead sincere interest in this Faery

This Faery of long blonde hair

Of light shining green eyes

A face of such innocent

He scowled once more

With tunes much greater around her

Why had a simple one suddenly arouse him

And so he sighed

Choosing not to care anymore

And left to eat

He who did not know

That before he caught her sight

Little Faery had been watching the young demon


	2. Ye Who is Stubborn Shall Wait Forever

**Author's note:** Decided to put this at random, but the title is good enough for me. I'll probably keep Ciel as a demon just cause it make sit more interesting that way.

**Rating:** T, might have suggestions.

**Side note: **Guess the day from August 26th to the date that is mentioned below, and I'll write an idea you'll give me.

* * *

><p><span>Ye Who is Stubborn Shall Wait Forever<span>

Five months, nineteen days, five hours, four minutes, and five seconds

Since that day

Since that warm day

Since that wretched day

Five months, nineteen days, five hours, five minutes, eight seconds

Since they touched

Since they danced

Since he held her close

Her eyes glued to the window

Looking...waiting...searching

Oh so desperately for him

So many carriages come

So many had come

So many had asked

But so many she refused

She wished, prayed, shouting

Nothing would reach him

He who was a miracle giver

He loved all and hated none

He who's son was a savior

Such a person does not exist

She knew this better than anyone out there

She felt the cold of the room embrace her

And gladly welcomed it

The hesitant maid came in shaking

Saying all the guests had arrived

To celebrate her birthday

And that she should her hurry

Before she caught her mother's furry

The young widow gave the maid a heartless stare

Making the woman leave quickly

Tis a silly maid she was

Five months, nineteen days, five hours, ten minutes, and thirty seconds

Dearest little lifeless widow

_"Happy Birthday, m'lady."_

Made a deal with the devil


	3. Forbidden Game

**Author's note: **So I got two reviews already, which I'm really excited about. Thank you so much, and please, continue sending feedback and everything. I love it.

**Rating:** T, just because there is nothing K or K+ about this.

**Side note: **Modern day England, so incest is illegal which is crucial for this. Also, Ciel's personality is the same...you'll understand

* * *

><p><span>A Forbidden Game<span>

Ciel Phantomhive was no imbecile

And the Supreme Court could think all they wanted to

He knew that their was a price to pay

Up to fourteen years in prison

But would that stop his hunger?

His need?

His want?

His lust?

Doubt lingered his mind that it would

Ciel can just picture everyone's reaction

If, and only if, their little secret would fly into the air

His mother would bite her thumb nail

An old habit much acquired from her mother

His father and both of his aunts would sit there

Analyzing every spec of detail they possibly could

_Her_ father would open his mouth to speak

But close it just as quickly

Sweat pouring down like rain

And her brother...

Dear lord her brother would shoot him glares

Glares that would rival the hells

Of which Satan so pridefully built himself

That put a smirk on Ciel's face

He and his cousin rarely got along

She said him and her brother were like cats and dogs

He snorted and said he was the ferocious dog

While his cousin was the weak cat

But at the current moment

The world was gone outside their room

For nothing seem to really matter

He could hear the gentle _pitter patter_ of the rain

Hit against the smooth surface of the glass window

The blue-eyed boy felt a chill hit

And pulled the naked girl closer

To his nude body

Gladly welcoming the breathing she did on his chest

He loved watching her sleep

It soothed him greatly

And made him lust her more

To be honest

He knew they had to stop it

Before they fell in too deep

If they weren't deep enough as it is

But he didn't want to stop

She didn't want to stop

The raven-hair boy sighed and closed his eyes

Pulling higher on the covers over them

He would sleep on it

And think of a solution later

Much

Much

_Much_

Later

Ciel Phantomhive was no fool

Ah but he loved

And he was very much in love with her

So he was _weak_.


	4. The Improper Widow

**Author's Note: **This time I'm coming at you with two updates. So consider this part one of the update (I have an idea for part two, but I'm too tired since its 12:39 and its been a long weeks). As well, a big thank you to: _DarknessLeadsMe, Blueberry Absinth, and ryuuchi _for reviewing this collection of poems. It means a lot to me since I'm partially new on this site still. Anyhow,: please review and say what you want about this.

**Warning:** Ciel is dead. Prior to 1st season death instead of him being dead because he's a demon.

**Side Note:** It's the usual I suppose. Some angst and such. Yes, Elizabeth can glare; she did it to the gossiping bitches in chapter 57 or so. Google the last if you don't understand the second to last line.

* * *

><p><span>The Improper Little Widow<span>

Is what they all say

As they see her walk down the streets

However the Little Improper Widow does not scowl

Nor does she glare with furry

And hot anger

She does, though, stare at them

But it is a stare that is lifeless the as deceased

It is as cold and cruel as winter's bite

And it is bitter as cacao

This Little Improper Widow does not wear her pigtails

Hair so once luscious and bright

It sucked away the light of a sunflower

Instead it fell on her shoulder

And laid down her back

Pale and dead as the dead can get

The Little Improper Widow does not laugh

She does not smile

Nor giggle

It seems she has forgotten

Just how do you move your lips up?

Is what she wonders all the time

Do your cheeks rise too?

Does it reach your eyes?

Does a sound come out?

She, who only stays neutral by choice

And who does not make a sound

All she feel is hatred, guilt, and painful loneliness

The Little Improper Widow passed the church the other

So the Father walked to her and asked,

"My dear girl, why do you not visit anymore?"

What _pity_ of a fool this old man was

And so the widow responded in complete monotone,

"Why worship a figure who cannot hear the cries of many?

A figure so contradicting it could split the earth in two.

A figure who is deaf by the sweet lullabies of his angels."

_It is only the devil who will hear you..._

Ah! But she did not say that

The Father was too frail and too old to hear such words

The Little Improper Widow always seemed daze

It was hard to tell most of the time

It switched from dazed, to confusion

To hurt, to guilt, and finally to flat once again

When she wanted something, her eyes shifted or her whole head instead

She ignored the scorning of her mother

And kept the same monotonous expression

The Little Improper Widow could hear the annoying chatter

That buzzed around the streets of London

And once again she was center of attention

However, just what makes this widow so improper?

That is simple: it is because of her dress

Of course her dress is no ordinary

It is a flower dress with golden roses

And thin black stripes painted over.

How silly the people of London are

Those are withered white roses

Not golden ones!


	5. His Little Chickadee

**Author's Note: **This is- I don't even know. I meant to post this earlier, but I never got the chance, so this a is normal update. Thanks for all th hits and reviews you guys have been giving me. I gladly appreciate it. I think I'll do a double post this time, heh. Anyhow, please review and say what you want about this.

**Edit:** I actually didn't like how the first time it came out, it was too sexual than romantic, so I rewrote it and then there's a the second part of a double update that I owe you guys. Also, I changed the title to a more general statement. Hope it doesn't bother you.

**Warning:** Um, I really don't know.

**Side Note:** It's the usual I suppose. As well, I guess Ciel is rather OOC (or completely OOC), but whatever. I'm writing what my little heart desires.

* * *

><p><span>His Little Chickadee<span>

His path is different from hers

That much is obvious.

A path she doesn't deserve to be on.

A path she shouldn't know about.

A path he wants her too stay far away from.

So why?

Why does he keep pulling her down with him?

No, that's not it for he acts cruel to her,

So why?

Why does she want to descend down with him?

An almost saint like figure herself-

He has lied to her;

He has made her cry;

He has hurt her.

Why would she want to be with him

if she has the power to leave?

It's not as if he chooses to purposely do so;

He does not want to hurt her

...

But he has no choice,

And whatever tiny feeling he could possess

It stung him incredibly hard.

He thought about breaking off their engagement twice.

The first time he wrote a letter

But he convinced himself it was just waste of time

And he needed Sebastian to stay

So that the others wouldn't burn it down.

_Such __excuses_.

The second time he decided to do straight to her face

So he invited her over.

Yet when she looked at him with bright green eyes

Soft lips curved into a small smile

And a face only a child could possess

So he grunted in annoyane

And decided he didn't the whole mess of tears and snot

Instead he asked her to go out the next day

To which she happily show her acceptance

With a hug that slammed him against the wall.

He sighed

He could only touch her lightly

And remove her just as quickly

Because he knew his hands weren't trembling

That voice nagging him didn't exist

The relationship was a waste of his time

His feelings didn't exist...

Was it not that long ago

When he saw her upon returning

His legs were shaking madly

He wanted to run to her too

But alas

His image mattered more

He was not Ciel Phantomhive

He was Earl Phantomhive

Head of his family and its buisness

He didn't have time for such affection

He could end the engagement no matter the disputes

(really he could)

So why does this little Earl choose to cage his chickadee

Instead of letting her go...?


	6. Breaking Point

**Author's Note: **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING IN NEARLY A MONTH. Please, my pre-ap world class has been really annoying right now and I couldn't do much. I'll do a double update

**Warning:** Um, I really don't know.

**Side Note:** It's the usual I suppose. Again, please forgive my lack of updates. By the way, chapter 66 was very sad so it's based on that.

* * *

><p><span>Breaking Point<span>

_Ten Mississippi, nine Mississippi _

Elizabeth remembered a time

When she needn't not give a dime

Where did those moments go she wondered

What happened to them she pondered.

Now tears flow and flow and flow

While he just goes and goes and goes.

She wonders who is so cruel so steal such laughter

From a once happy boy whose life is a now disaster.

It seemed that they could _only_ go in circles

Making her question the existence of miracles

_Eight Mississippi, seven Mississippi_

Her fears and tears

Filled up the long three years

They would always walk here

Their aim very clear

But in one blink they're back over there

One birdie seems to cry while the other does not care

He would come back and apologize thanks to _him_

But his eye read such antagonizing grim

_Six Mississippi, five Mississippi_

She'd count one, two, three, four, five

To get up, to be ignorant, to survive

To breathe a simple breath

Forcing herself not to end like Lady Macbeth

Swallow it all up and shove it down her throat

And on a piece of paper are feelings that she wrote

_Four Mississippi, three Mississippi _

Quickly now her world is spinning

Surely insanity was beginning

Downside was up and upside was down

Everything was twisting and turning- surely her king had broken his crown

_Two Mississippi, one..._

The Lady Elizabeth is not here anymore

She was drowned in nothing but pitch black

Bitterness

Madness

_And now she broke...so miserably and pathetically broken._


	7. His Lioness

**Author's Note: **This is the second part of the double update. Again, I sincerly apologize for the late update.. Thanks for all the hits and reviews you guys have been giving me. I gladly appreciate it. I think I'll do a double post next time too, not sure yet. Anyhow, please review and say what you want about this.

**Warning: **None at the current moment.

**Side Note:** It's the usual I suppose. Ciel is also OOC in this one as well; I guess before the incident happened.

* * *

><p><span>His Lioness- Day 1<span>

A little boy sat there

Under the cool tree shadings

And then he saw her.

* * *

><p><em>(to be continued...)<em>


End file.
